Love is War
by Electronic-Star
Summary: Cloud Strife just joined SOLDIER and wants to be a first, but he just became an infantryman...He wants to be a first to fulfill a promise he made, but what will happen if he meets someone who let his promise totally forget? Lovetriangle ZackxAerithXCloud
1. First Mission

**A.N.** Heya! Here's a new story 'bout my fav pairing Clerith! I thought it would be cool if Cloud meets Aerith 5 years earlier than he should^^ that means Cloud and Aerith meet in CC, after Zack met her, as you'll read later, about a few weeks after Clouds mission with Zack in Modeoheim. I still think how I could continue with it, so I probably need a bit time for the next chapter, although I already have an idea ^^

Well this is some kind of a prolog. The interesting part begins with the 2nd chappy.

**Love is War**

**Chapter 1: First Mission**

I sat there...all alone in the canteen with this ugly, but still kinda eatable food right in front of me. You wanna know who I am? Really? Well then you're the first one...The name's Cloud Strife. About my looks, well...let's see, I have spiky blond hair, blue eyes...that was all I guess...there's nothing special about me so you won't miss anything.

I just joined Shin-Ra's army, called SOLDIER. Why am I all alone you ask? Well I'm someone you call the "lonely wolf".

I didn't even want this! But I'm not really sociable, you know...But I don't really care. I was alone since I remember. I'm already used to it, but...It's kinda really lonely sometimes...But whatever, I was alone since I was a child and lived in my hometown Nibelheim. Talking about Nibelheim...you can laugh if you want. Everyone did.

There's nothing interesting about my hometown except there's...a girl...No not my girlfriend, but I hope sometimes...Hach, but it's just wishful thinking...She never would fall in love with me...Sorry for complaining so much, but it's just the way I am.

Uhm...and sorry, I digressed...You wanna know more about myself? Well the only family I have is my mother. I didn't ever met my father, I mean...not that I remember...Mom said he died as I was a baby, or even earlier. She didn't talked much about him and I didn't wanted her to fell sad.

And the name of the girl I like is Tifa Lockhart. She ignored me too, but I still kinda fell for her...I don't know she ever knew I even existed...until the day her mother died. She wanted to go to Mt. Nibel and I was the only one who followed her up there. I saved her...kinda...and that was the very first time she noticed me.

At the night before I left Nibelheim I told her about my plans, that I want to become a first class SOLDIER like Sephiroth and promised her whenever she's in danger I would come and save her.

Whatever, back to reality. I hope I didn't bored you with my life-story...

Well I continued eating and noticed someone's eyes on me and turned around. There's a guy with spiky black hair, the complete opposite from myself, is watching me. I also noticed his uniform...he's one of the first...I raised my eyebrow and turned my attention back to my food.

Once I finished eating I prepared myself for my next mission. Oh, I didn't told you guys my rank, huh? I'm a SOLDIER 2nd class, so soon a first. No, just kidding. I'm just an infantryman, not even close to SOLDIER...I sighed about this thought. I have to become stronger if I want to be a first.

Well on my mission I had to go to Modeoheim with one more infantryman, a Turk and a SOLDIER 1st class. As I entered the helicopter there's no sign of the Turk or the first. I wonder where they are...

Whatever, we started and flew straight to Modeoheim, but just as Modeoheim was in sight we were attacked and crash landed near there.

Ow...that hurts...I grit my teeth in pain as I regained consciousness again, but I had to pull myself together if I want to become a first! I stood up from the snowy ground, although my body still hurt, and saw the first and the Turk talking to each other. „Yeah, yeah, I'm a country boy.", the first replied, turned around and started walking. „Alright, follow me then!", he said over his shoulder and we head off.

We went next to each other, while the Turk and the other infantryman are far behind us. I glanced to him...he's the first who watched me earlier...„Yo! Don't fall to far behind!", he called to the others and turned to me. „At least someone's keeping up!", he said to me and smiled. „Well, I'm a country boy, too.", I replied and he seemed interested. „From where?", he asked and we stopped, while I looked to the ground. „Nibelheim." Just as I assumed he began to laugh and turned around. „How about you?", I asked him back, so he finally stopped laughing. He quickly turned to me. „Me? Gongaga.", he replied, while I began to chuckle this time, it sounds worse than Nibelheim.

„Hey, what's so funny about that? You know Gongaga?", he protested and I stopped laughing. „No, but it's such a backwater name."

„Ditto Nibelheim.", he said and started walking. „Like you've been there.", I countered and he turned to me again. „I haven't, but there's a reactor there, right?", he asked while I just nod. „A mako reactor outside Midgar usually means...", he began. „...Nothing else out there.", we both said in unison and began to laugh. That's such a great feeling to laugh with someone!

„Good new, Tseng! Me and...", he looked to me with a questioning expression. I took my helmet off and replied „Cloud." of his silent question for my name. „Me and Cloud here are both backwater experts! Oh yeah!", he called to the Turk who name's Tseng. „Good. Carry on then.", he replied and we started walking again. „By the way, the name's Zack.", the first introduced himself with a big grin on his face and I just nod.

Suddenly out of nowhere a few monsters appeared and attacked us, but Zack and I defeated them all, although...Zack did better than I...he had such a cool sword and what have I? A damn gun...I can't fight with this thing! I rather want a sword, but there's not a chance you can change your weapons...Damn...! „Let's get going.", Zack said, pulling me back to reality. „Yeah.", I replied and we continued walking.

„Hey, Zack, uh...", I called him after a short pause. „Hm?", he just replied, telling me he's listening. „Um, what it's like to be SOLDIER...?", I asked him and he thought for a while. „I don't quite get the question.", he replied, while I just „Um"ed, trying to explain what I meant, but he started talking again. „Well, once you join, you'll know what it's like.", he said and grinned at me, while I just let my head fell. „If I can join, that is..."

„Don't sweat it! If I can do it, you can, too.", he said to encourage me, but it wasn't really helpful...Zack's stronger than I could ever be, that's why he quickly became a 1st class SOLDIER. I sighed, which unfortunately heard Zack. „Hey, come on! Don't be so grumpy, or else you'll never make SOLDIER!", Zack said teasingly and began to pull on my cheeks so that I smiled.

„See? That's better!", he said and began to laugh and let go of my cheek, while I joined his laughter a bit. „Okay, back to work.", he said as our laughter died down. I really hope I found a new friend with Zack, well, he also would be my first and only friend...Zack patted lightly on my shoulder and went ahead, while I looked behind us to see the others are really far away from us.

„Hey, Zack, don't you think we should wait for them?", I asked him and pointed behind us. Zack turned around and scratched the back of his head. „Oh, right. Almost forgot about them.", he replied and laughed once again. _What a cheery person..._, was the only thought I had this moment. I've never met someone like him before...

„Hey, what do we have here?", Zack said in interest and I turned to him. There's some kind of a factory there...Tseng explained us what it's for and Zack head out to examine it from inside. Once he sneaked in there, so that the guards didn't noticed him, Tseng told me to follow him...ouf...I went off, down the hill and hide behind a wall.

I glanced around to see where the guards are just to see they're still there where I had to go...Why are they so freaking damn slow? Finally they went somewhere else and I ran in. I turned right and was about to round the corner of the warehouse as I saw there's still one of the guards!

Fortunately his back's turned to me, phew...But just as I wanted to go back another guard turned in my direction! I looked around frantically and hide behind some scrap. Phew, they didn't saw me...I was kneeling on my hiding place which felt like hours before they finally left, so I could enter the factory.

I went downstairs and took the elevator. As the elevator stopped I immediately was greeted by this weird professor...um...Hollander, I think, who was about to flee, but I held him back. „Stop!", I yelled and held him by his arms, while he struggled to free himself from my grip.

„Cloud, good work!", Zack said to me as he fought against some guy...um...guess he was a 1st class SOLDIER too, looks kinda familiar...um...Genesis...I think...I don't really know, didn't heard anything more about him, so...ask Zack.

At this time of carelessness Hollander hit me on my head and I fell backwards, tch! Hollander hide behind Zack and talked about the JENOVA cells and this stuff...Then suddenly Hollander passed me and fled, while Zack was attacked by Genesis, who blocked his attack. „Cloud, go!", Zack ordered, while I just nod and followed Hollander.

As I arrived the entrance of this whole factory thing I looked around...no sign of Hollander, shit! Tseng and the other guy aren't here either...bet they followed Hollander. On the left is a cave, guess they're in there, so I ran inside and arrived moments later Modeoheim. I didn't know where Hollander could hide so I searched everywhere, on this snowy, real little town, till I got to a place where monsters attacked me, must be the right way...I killed the monsters, although it last longer than I wanted it to be and continued my search.

I went through several rooms till I heard weird noises from upstairs. With a bad feeling I went upstairs and saw Tseng sitting there, while I ran to him. „Tseng!", I called him, but he's unconscious. I entered the room and saw Hollander there! I ran to him, but suddenly something hit me on my stomach, hard, and sent me back from where I came and crashed against the railing. „Ugh...!" The last thing I was before I passed out was a white wing...

As I regained consciousness again Zack was here and asked me if I was alright. I just nod, unable to talk now. „Down that way...", Tseng said with a still weak voice. „You have to catch Hollander. Angeal...is waiting for you."

Angeal? Isn't he a 1st class SOLDIER too? What's wrong with all of them? Zack ran into the room, I wanted to follow him and to help him, but I still didn't have the strength to even stand up...

Once I finally regained my strength I stood up and went after Zack. Tsend wanted to hold me back, but I just ignored him. As I went through a lot more rooms in search for Zack I finally found him. He was kneeling and held a giant sword in his hand and he's...crying? I wonder if I should cheer him up...but I don't really know how, I was never good in this. „Z—Zack?", I called him quietly, while he glanced to me and quickly wiped his tears away. He stood up and went towards me, his face showing no emotions, kinda scary...„Let's go. Mission's complete.", he said and passed me, while I stood there, confused. „Eh...", was all I managed to say before I looked to Zack who went ahead. „Come on, Cloud!", he said, suddenly in his normal, cheery voice again, which let my confusedness grow...I quickly followed him. „What happened in there?", I asked him in confusion, while he just shrugged it off. „Nothing important.", he replied and grinned at me, but I can tell there's something wrong with him...

As we all head back to Midgar Zack barely talked and I was kinda...worried. A few days passed since then and Zack was still depressed. And then the day came where the rookies were briefed, I was one of them and Zack finally was himself again. He changed his hairstyle and his sword. He used this giant sword which he suddenly got in Modeoheim.

Zack passed us, but stopped in front of me. I looked at him questioningly, while he put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. „So, you wanna be in SOLDIER? Hang in there.", he said to encourage me and continued walking. „So, is everybody here now?", he asked, while everyone replied with:„Sir!"

„You're all rookies, right?"

„Sir, yes, sir!"

„One piece of advice...", Zack started but went quiet for a moment. „No...an order.", he corrected himself and took his giant sword. He held it in front of him, like he's prying or something like that and then let it sank again. „Embrace you dreams.", he said. „And whatever happens, protect you honor as SOLDIER.", Zack finished and placed his sword back on his back. „Got it?", he asked us, while we all agreed.

_Embrace you dreams, huh? And protect your honor as SOLDIER, no matter what?_, I rethought Zacks advice...no, order in my head again. _Do I even have dreams...?_

**A.N.** Sooo~~ that was my first chappy of my new story.

I hope you all liked it^^ As I said up there this is just a prolog, to "introduce" Cloud to you.

As you read just now I used the Mission where Cloud and Zack first met, to tell you what might had happened in Clouds POV ('cause I didn't ever saw a fanfic with this). It's kinda weird to write Cloud as a wimp xD, but it's kinda funny too. And I know, it's really short but, I just wanted to do the introducing part and it's an prolog, hahaXD Well, it gets more interesting in the sec chapter. I guess you know what will happen thereXDD

So that was all.

Hope to see ya guys in my next chapter again, and PLEASE REVIEW! ;3


	2. My best friend

**A.N.** Chappy 2! Yay!^_^ Eh, I don't really use the ORIGINAL CC...there are deferrals in the years. I mean...Cloud's not 14 in this fanfic but 16. Following this is Aerith 17 and Zack 18. I didn't want them to be that young. I also corrected some grammer and spelling mistakes (hope I found everything...)

**Love is War**

**Chapter 2: My best friend's girl**

„Hey, Cloud, what's up?", Zack called me from behind as I wanted to leave the Shin-Ra building. He caught up and put an arm around my shoulder. „I have a new mission...", I replied and stopped walking. „Where? What are you doing?", he asked me.

„Well, in mako reactor 5 is a group, called AVALANCHE, who wants to destroy it and me and some other guys have to stop them."

„Oh well, these AVALANCHE guys are a real pain in the ass, huh?", Zack said and began to laugh. „Yeah.", I agreed and chuckled quietly. „Well then, good luck, Cloudy-boy!", he said and hit me playfully on my back. „Stop calling me that...!", I growled quietly back and glared at him, I really hate this nickname! „Well, I have to go. See ya!", he said, patted me on my shoulder and left the Shin-Ra building.

I sighed quietly and also left the Shin-Ra building, to go on my mission.

As I was inside of this mako reactor it was really...stressful. There are lots of these AVALANCHE guys and me and the others, who went with me there, killed one by one. As we killed a few more guys we went deeper into this reactor till we reached some kind of a bridge, which probably leads to the core. I didn't really was in a reactor before, so...

I looked down for a moment. _Oh man, I wouldn't want to fall down there...Nobody could survive this fall..._But just as this thought entered my mind I snapped out of it as everyone began to attack some other AVALANCHE guys. I readied my gun, which I still hate, and attacked them too.

„Watch out!", yelled one of my companions to me but it was already too late. One of the AVALANCHE guys, a real muscular one, punched me in my stomach and I fell backwards against the railing and suddenly fell down the bridge...

* * *

><p>„Hellloooo~!", a gentle feminine voice called me. „M...mom...?", I mumbled, my eyes still closed as I regained consciousness again. „Helllooooo~! Wake up!", this voice called again and then I felt something poke on my cheek...I slowly opened my eyes just to be blinded by a bright light. Wait...light? Midgar's always gloomy...never saw light that bright like this before in Midgar...„You're awake!"<p>

That voice...Now that I regained my senses again I noticed that this voice sounded like...like a choir of singing angels.

As my eyes got used to this light I looked to my right and was greeted by a pair of sparkling, emerald green eyes. My heart skipped a beat by this sight. „Are you okay?", that girl with beautiful eyes asked me but I was completely speechless. All I could do was stare at her and with that light above her, which looked like a halo, she looked like an angel...

She had chestnut brown hair, which is tied in a braid with a pink ribbon and wore a white dress with bright blue stripes on it. „An...angel...?" Suddenly she began to giggle, which sounded like...I don't know, a crowed of singing angels, while I got in a sitting position. Looks like I fall into a church... „No, I'm Aerith.", she replied and smiled warmly at me. Wait! Did I just say it out loud? How embarrassing...Wait what did she say? Her name's Aerith?

Suits her very well. Shoot, I didn't say anything yet...Say something, idiot! „I—I'm Cloud.", I stuttered and mentally kicked myself. Why am I so nervous? I was never like that!

„Cloud, hm? Suits you!", she said giggling and I couldn't help but love the way she said my name...W-wait, love? „Sooo~ Tell me, do you always fall through a church's roof, into a flowerbed and almost on top of girls?", she asked me teasingly, while I just looked at her confused. „Flowerbed?", I asked and looked down. I really was sitting in a middle of a flowerbed. „Oh!" I quickly jumped up and went next to Aerith, out of the flowerbed. „I'm sorry...I mean...about the flowers...", I mumbled and looked to the ground, while she just giggled. „It's okay. The flowers are really tough!", she reassured me with a wink, while I looked away from her again and I...kinda felt that my face got a bit hot.

Then there was an awkward silence...I don't know why but I felt the urge to talk with her...I looked to the flowerbed again. „Y-you don't see a lot of flowers in Midgar.", I said awkwardly, while she giggled once again. „You like them? I planted them all by myself.", she said proudly, her smile growing. „Really...? I thought flowers can't grow in a town like Midgar.", I said and scratched the back of my head nervously.

„They only grow here. Although, I planted some outside my house too, hihi." We fell silent again, I wanna talk with her more, I wanna...hear her voice more...Kch, what's wrong with me? I never wanted to talk with anyone so badly before. Zack just urged me to talk with him, but now...

„Is something wrong?", she asked me suddenly, making me jump. „N-no, no. Everything's alright.", I reassured her and smiled slightly. „Okay then.", she said and smiled brightly at me, while I felt my face got hotter than before. Oh no, don't tell me I'm blushing...I never really blushed before, not even when I was with Tifa...And...I don't know why but I lo—I mean...really like her smile, her voice, her laugh, and...absolutely everything about her...

That feels weird...I never felt like this before...And on top of that...I just met her and I like her company already. Weird, indeed. „Hey, Cloud!", she called me and I jumped again. „Y-yeah?"

„Do you...Eh, I mean, would you buy a flower if I would sell them?", the green eyed angel asked me, while I raised an eyebrow. „Um...I don't know...You sell them?"

„Not yet. A friend told me to fill Midgar with these flowers to make Midgar colorful and the people happy. Do you think it's a good idea?" Aerith tilted her head and looked straight into my eyes. I thought for a while. If a lovely flower girl like Aerith would ask me to buy a flower, I probably would say yes. „Yeah.", I replied. „Midgar needs colors."

„Really? Okay, then I'll sell them!", she said happily, her eyes began to sparkle, while I stared at her again. „I...think I should go now.", I said, but didn't even know why I said this. I rather want to stay here with her a bit longer, but everyone, and I'm sure Zack already heard about it too, would think I died.

„Where do you go?", she asked me curious. „Hm...Don't even know where I am now...", I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

„Sector 5, Slums.", she replied, her smile still on her face. „Slums...Have to go up the plate.", I said thoughtfully. „Hey, I walk you there, okay?", Aerith offered, while I thought for a while. „Okay, I don't know where to go anyway...", I said plainly, but actually I'm really happy to spend more time with her...

„Let's go then!", she said and went ahead, while I followed her outside of the church. _Wow it's gloomier than over the plate..._, I thought as I looked around. „This way.", Aerith called me and I quickly followed her.

„So, you...live here?", I asked but mentally kicked myself for this stupid question, of course she lives here. „Japp. I know, it's really gloomy here, but I grew up here and I kinda like Midgar. I mean, I have my house, my mom and the church. They're so many beautiful places to go, that's why I like this town.", she said dreamily.

„Beautiful places...?"

„The church, for example."

„That's right." We continued walking and arrived a gate. „This is the center of the Slums. Behind this gate's a marketplace, I always go there and you can go up to the plate there too.", Aerith explained. „Um...Thanks for your help, Aerith.", I thanked her and smiled slightly at her. „Hey, do you have...some time left?", she asked me with hopeful eyes, she really wants to spend more time with me? „Yeah. Why?"

„You wanna go to the park with me then?", the green eyed angel asked, her eyes sparkling. „Sure.", I replied instantly and we head to the park.

„Soo~~ Are you...SOLDIER?", she asked me as we arrived the park. „Um...Not quite...I wanna be SOLDIER.", I replied while she turned to me quickly. „And why do you want it?"

„I...want to be stronger."

„Stronger...?" Aerith tilted her head in curiosity. „Yeah. Let's say that I'm the weakest guy I know.", I explained with a long sigh. „Really? You don't look like you're weak.", she said and examined me for a bit, while I can tell, blush eight shades of red by now. „Well you didn't saw me fighting before."

„But...To become stronger you don't really have to be a SOLDIER. I think you just need dreams to fight for. And then the strength, which lies inside of you will awake and then...You can do everything you want!" Wow...Never thought of it that way...Zack said we need to have dreams too.

„I don't think I have dreams...", I replied plainly, while Aerith began to giggle. „You don't have dreams? Don't be silly, everyone have dreams."

„Everyone but me.", I replied and looked to the ground. Suddenly Aerith leaned to me to look into my eyes, while I backed away a bit. „Don't be silly! You sure have dreams, you just...have to search for it.", she said and smiled brightly at me. „Search?"

„Japp! It's the same as you're hidden strength. It lies somewhere deep inside of you.", she said and put a hand on my chest, where my heart is, while my heart skipped a beat by her touch. „I...I guess I had a dream, but I lost it a long time ago.", I murmured, while she looked interested. „What was it?"

„I wanted someone to notice me..."

„You're girlfriend?", Aerith suddenly asked, while I turned completely red and turned away from her. „NO! No...just..."

„...a friend, I know.", she finished my sentence. „It's true. We were just neighbors...And...well, she was surrounded by her friends, that's why she didn't noticed me ever. I think she didn't even knew I ever existed."

„Ooohh~ it's a girl.", she said in amusement. „She's your going to be girlfriend?"

„No. I...gave up my feelings.", I murmured, while she quickly leaned in to me to look into my eyes.

„OH! You had feelings for her?", she asked excitedly, while I avoid eye contact again. „Well...kinda...", I murmured almost inaudibly, but she seemed to hear it. „REALLY?" Aerith leaned even closer to me, which caused me to back away again.

„Yeah, but just as I said, she never noticed me. I gave up." Aerith leaned closer to me. „You what? You can't give up your feelings!"

„I already have."

Aerith went silent for a while and looked suddenly seriously into my eyes. „I know! THIS is your dream!"

„Huh?", I asked confused. „You want to be loved by someone!"

„What? Don't be silly.", I said and turned away from her. I want to be loved by someone? Haha, yeah, sure! „I KNOW for sure! You always wanted her to notice you, so she'll fall in love with you! And as she didn't look at you, you locked your heart, so you won't hurt like this anymore. I'm sure, when you meet a nice girl who sees you, who has the key to the lock, which prevents you to show your feelings...I KNOW...Then, you'll find your hidden strength, and your dream will come true as well.", she said with sparkling eyes, while I just sighed.

„Don't say something like this...We just met, you don't know anything about me. Why can you say this so easily, while I didn't even know it myself?"

„Well, it's my seventh sense, if you know what I mean, hihi." Aerith began to giggle, which caused my heartbeat to quicken once again. That's really weird to hear...Nobody ever noticed this "soft side" of me. I mean...not even **I** knew I had it...

„You're really weird, Aerith.", I said and smiled slightly at her. „Is it bad?", she asked me and tilted her head. „No. I mean...We just met and you already can read me like an open book, while every normal people, not even me, noticed this..."soft side" of me."

„Well, I guess I'm not normal.", she said and smiled widely at me. „True."

„Oh! I'm sorry for holding you back for so long. You wanted to go, right?", Aerith apologized, while I nod in disappointment. „Yeah...The others might be worried about me. I mean I fell down the Mako reactor in front of everyone. And I'm sure my best friend heard about it too."

„Then, don't let your friend wait any longer.", she teased, her smile widened even more. I didn't really wanted to go, but I had to show Zack that I'm not dead. But...„Hey, it's real late...", I began and earned Aeriths attention, while scratching the back of my head nervously. „Do you think you...I don't know...make it to your house alone?", I finished, while my blush grew even more. „You wanna bring me home?", she asked and smiled widely at me. „Um..."

„You're quite a gentleman, Cloud!", she giggled and linked her arm with mine and dragged me with her, while my heart skipped a beat once again.

„Hey Cloud?", Aerith called me after a moment of silence. I jumped as she suddenly addressed me, I kinda was lost in her touch...„Hm?"

„You wanna be stronger, you said?"

„Um...yes...?", I replied and raised an eyebrow. „Well, I heard that guys are stronger when they have something to protect.", she said and smiled widely at me. „What's your point?"

„How about you become my bodyguard from now on?" My eyes widened as she said this and my cheeks became hotter too. „Bodyguard? Don't get me wrong but if I were you I would ask someone else to be my bodyguard.", I said and looked away from her, while scratching the back of my head. „Didn't you listening? I said that guys are stronger when they protect something, or in that case someone."

„You're wasting your time with me, Aerith.", I murmured and sighed loudly. „I don't think so!"

„Can't you just ask your other friends to be your bodyguard?", I asked her, still avoiding eye contact.

„Nope! I want YOU to be my bodyguard!", she insisted and squeezed my arm tightly. „Why me?"

„Weeeelll~~...uuumm~~...eeehh~..." She didn't even knew herself why she wanted me to be her bodyguard...„Oh, I know! You're like a blonde knight in shining armor!", she joked and began to laugh. „Eh...Sorry, but I'm defiantly not a "knight in shining armor"."

„But you can become one!", Aerith yelled in a sing song tone and hugged my arm even tighter to her chest, which let my blush grow to the maximum, I guess you all know why...

„Are you always so loud?"

„Japp! You get used to it, Mr. Bodyguard!", she said happily and leaned her head on my shoulder. I wanted to back away from her, but..._Man, that little girl really has a tight grip!_ I couldn't free myself from her grip...„Wait, I didn't even agreed!", I protested, still trying to free myself from her "iron" grip. „I agreed for you."

„But that doesn't even count!", I countered, while she just stuck her tongue out. „It does! You're my bodyguard from now on, like it or not!" That wasn't a question anymore...she practically forced me to be her bodyguard.

„How about we make a compromise?", she suggested. „And what?

„Um...let's see...Oh! How about I go out with you once?" I looked down at her with a confused expression, while she sighed. „You know! Go out! A date! What you like most." My eyes widened slightly, as I heard this. I mean...NOBODY ever asked me out on a date before! And suddenly my heartbeat quickened it's pace once again. I almost agreed instantly but stopped as another thought entered my mind...

„Don't you have a boyfriend?", I asked her and raised an eyebrow. „Um...No, of course not!" It's kinda weird...A beautiful girl like her doesn't have a boyfriend yet? It's almost too good to be true...Ugh, oh no, what am I thinking?

„And? Deal? Hm? Say yes! Come on! I know you want it! Say yes already!", Aerith begged and looked at me with giant puppy-dog-eyes, while squeezing my arm tighter. _Man, where does she gain this strength? Or am I THAT weak?_ „Kch...okay...", I mumbled and slacked. I mean...When you look into these eyes, you just can't say no.

Damn it, we just met and she already wrapped me around her finger that easily...„YAY!", she yelled in excitement and jumped up and down, still hugging my arm tightly.

„I have a new bodyguard, I have a new bodyguard...!", she sang as we continued our walk to her house.

As we arrived her house, Aerith finally (?) let go of me, but I kinda was a bit disappointed...„Well, it was nice meeting you, Cloud!"

„Same here.", I replied plainly, I still wasn't good in this...„When will we meet again? As my bodyguard you have to be always by my side!"

„Um...tomorrow...?", I suggested, while she agreed happily. „Okay, see you tomorrow!", Aerith said and was about to go off, but stopped and turned to me. „Hey, do you have a cellphone?", she asked me. „Um, yeah."

„How about I call you then?"

„Sure...", I replied and we exchanged each others numbers. „Well, see you, Mr. new Bodyguard!", she said and waved at me as she went into her house, while I waved back...a bit...and went away up the plate and into the Shin-Ra headquarters.

Suddenly something hit me on my back, which let me jump. „Cloud! You're alive!" It was Zack. „Yeah. I...landed softly."

„I knew you aren't dead! These guys just overstated it.", he laughed, while we went to the dormitory. „What did you do the whole time? You were gone for six hours." _Six hours? Never expected it to be that long...Time really flied as I was with her..._„Nothing.", I replied but I felt my cheeks began to heat up, as I thought about Aerith again...

„Oh really?", Zack asked, obviously not believing me...„Hey, what I wanted to ask you the whole time...Do you have a girlfriend already?", he asked me with a big smirk on his face. „No.", I replied plainly. „What? You're kidding, right?"

„No."

„Not even one in sight?", he asked again and suddenly I began to blush again as I thought about Aerith...„Well...kinda...yeah...", I mumbled, while Zack suddenly began to cheer. „Really? From Nibelheim or from Midgar? Tell me everything!", Zack said excitedly, while I didn't knew what to reply. „Um...both...but I gave up my feelings for that girl in Nibelheim.", I answered, while Zack raised an eyebrow. „Really? Why's that?"

„It's a long story, but to make it short: she always ignored me."

„Ignored you...? Hm...How 'bout...The quarrel of lovers is the renewal of love?", Zack guessed, but I don't care at all anymore. „Defiantly not. Whatever I don't care about her anymore, besides...I met someone else...", I murmured the last part but Zack heard it and began to cheer once again. „Wow, really? Who's she? Maybe I know her already? Haha!" Zack began to laugh, he didn't really meant "know her" but "Maybe I flirted with her already?" He's always like this. Flirting with every girl he saw, anywhere and everywhere.

„Never expected you to be in love!", he said and hit me on my back again. „Hey, I don't even know if I...I-I mean we just met, it's impossible you can..."

„Nah! It's absolutely possible!", he interrupted me. „The same happened to me too after all."

„You too? And...why are you always flirting with other girls when you love someone?", I asked him and raised an eyebrow. „Hehe, not just love, she's mine already. But it's different from everyone else. Guess I really fall for her."

„Eh? Now seriously." I couldn't really believe that Zack really can fall for a girl that badly...„It's true.", he replied and began to chuckle. „But stop talking about me. Tell me more about that little chick of yours.", he changed the subject with a giant smirk on his face, while my blush grow even more. „She's not "my little chick"! It's just some random girl I met today...", I mumbled, while Zack hit me once again. „Really? That means you where the whole time with her?"

„Kinda...", I replied as we arrived my room. „Tell me everything!", Zack said and went into my room, while I sighed. „Nothing happened. We just talked. I told her I wanna become SOLDIER, told her my reasons why I want it...and she...asked me to become her bodyguard.", I said the last part really fast, hoping he missed this part, but...

„You're her bodyguard?"

„Well she...um...said I'll be her bodyguard from now on and she'll go out with me...", I explained, my blush grow even more. „What? Did I heard right? SHE asked YOU for a DATE? Great job, man!", congratulated me and hit me the hundred time today. „I always have to ask the chicks, most of them say no, but it's not important, and YOU just get a date for no reason? That's just great!" Zack began to laugh loudly, while my blush grow even more, if that's even possible...

„How 'bout we celebrate, hm? I heard a new bar opened today. And I bring my girl along and you that little chick of yours!", he suggested, his big smirk still on his face. „Stop calling her that. She's not "my little chick"! Besides I'm not sure if I...I mean we just met! I can't love her already! And...!"

„You can.", Zack interrupted me as I wanted to say more. „I mean since I started this conversation you blushed nonstop. That's the proof you love her!", he said and began to laugh. „You love her, you love her, you love her!", Zack teased me and pulled on my, still flushed, cheek while I just growled quietly.

„Why am I friends with you again...?", I asked him and glared at him, still blushing. „Opposites attract. Whatever, we go to that bar in two hours, okay? And don't forget your little chick.", he said and began to laugh again, while I still glared at him. He hit me on my back once more and left my room. _I wonder if it's true...Do I really love her, although I just met her...?_

I sighed loudly and let myself fall in my bed. _Shall I invite her...?_ I took out my cellphone and dialed Aeriths number, but instead of pushing the call button I just stared at the number. _Or maybe not...I guess she already has other things to do. But...what if she has time?_ This questions bothered me the whole time and then I stared at her number for an hour.

_I just call her! The worst she could say is no. _And then I finally pushed the call button and held my phone on my ear. „Hello?", Aerith answered her phone after a short pause, and just as her voice filled my ears my heartbeat quickened it's pace once again.

„Um...Hey, Aerith...", I replied nervously. „Oh! Hi, Cloud! What's up?", she asked me happily.

„Um...Do you have any plans for this evening?", I finally asked her, while she hummed. „I'm sorry, but I promised...a friend of mine to meet him and his friend.", she apologized and my heart sank. „Oh..."

„I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow?"

„Yeah, sure. See you then."

„See you." I ended the call and let my head fall on the mattress. _I knew it..._, I thought and sighed loudly.

* * *

><p>About an hour later Zack picked me up and we went together to that bar, called the Seventh Heaven. „Can't wait till you meet her, Cloud. She's a real sweetheart, I'm sure you'll like her!", Zack said as we waited outside the bar for his girlfriend. „We'll see...", I replied plainly. „Oh, there she is! Aerith!" Just as he said this my eyes widened in pure shock. Did he just say...AERITH? „Over here!", he called her and indeed, Aerith's walking towards us!<p>

„Hi, Zack!", she greeted him and just as she looked at me her eyes widened too. In this awkward moment of shock three thoughts entered my mind: 1. Aerith lied to me as she said she didn't have a boyfriend. 2. Zack will kill me if he ever found out that the "little chick of mine" is Aerith. And 3. I fell helplessly and completely in love with my best friends girl!

**A.N.** Sooo~ finally my sec chappy's done. Actually I wanted to part this chappy, so that Cloud and Aerith met several times and THEN he'll fall in love with her and found out who she is (Zacks girl xD), but then this chappy would be a bit too short so I thought, he can fall in love with her instantly (if that's possible, don't forget I don't have any experience 'bout love XDD). Well it was really funny to write this chappy, and I think I made Aerith a bit TOO hyper?XD But..she's still young so why not?^^

Well PLEASE REVIEW! ;3


	3. Nothing but lies

**A.N.** Chappy 3!^^ Whoa what will happen now? Aerith told Cloud she has no boyfriend, but now Cloud found out she has a boyfriend: his best friend Zack, who he hint that he loves his girlfriend. What will Cloud do? Read it to find out^^

**Love is War**

**Chapter 3: Nothing but lies**

Aerith and I stared at each other in shock, while Zack introduced us to each other. „Cloud, this is my girlfriend Aerith. Aerith, my best friend Cloud.", he said and finally noticed our staring. „What's wrong with you two?", he asked us with a raised eyebrow. „Um...we...", Aerith began. „We know each other already.", she explained to him with a small smile.

„Really? From where?", he asked her, while she glanced to me, asking me what to say. I already said too much to Zack and he knew I'm in love with that girl I met today and if she'll say the truth Zack would kill me. I shook my head almost unnoticeable and she also nod slightly.

„I...I thought I start to sell a few flowers, while you were on a mission and met him. He bought one and then we talked a bit.", Aerith lied, while I sighed in relieve, I have to thank her later. „You started without me?", Zack pouted and his eyes showed fake hurt. „Sorry, but I didn't want to wait any longer.", Aerith giggled, while Zack went into the bar. „Whatever let's go in."

As he was inside I confronted Aerith. „Why did you lie to me?", I asked her and tried to glare at her but as I saw her sad expression I couldn't do this anymore. „I'm sorry, but I thought it would be funny. I never expected you to be Zacks friend.", she apologized. „Well, I don't think it's funny to be lied by somebody.", I replied, trying to sound angry. Aerith looked to the ground in shame, while I did too. I kinda felt bad for making her sad...„Hey...I forgive you, okay? Just...please don't tell Zack how we met."

„Why?", she asked me curious and tilted her head to the side, while I thought how to reply. I can't tell her the truth...That I told Zack everything, but her name, and that I fell in love with her...„Just...promise me that..."

„Okay...", she replied, but still stared at me questioningly. „Let's go inside.", I said and went in followed by Aerith. It's really dark inside, except for the flash-lights and whatnot. I don't really like this kind of bars but Zack urged me to go with him here...And the best part of it is that I'm practically invisible (when I wouldn't have blond hair...), 'cause I just wore a black shirt and black shorts, while Zack also wore black shorts but a white shirt and Aerith had still her white and blue dress on.

We joined Zack on a table and, well talked, ordered a few drinks, what you normally do in a bar. However...I think Aerith drank a bit too much...I mean, she's giggling for a bout half an hour already without any reason, although she just drank 3 glasses, while Zack and I had 5 and we're still sober.

„Hey, hey! Cloud!", Aerith called me suddenly and tugged on my shirt. „Hm?", I replied plainly, while she leaned closer to me with a big goofy grin on her face. „Let's dance!", she said, while I backed away from her. „Eh?" But before I could say something else she took my hand and dragged me to the dance floor, all I could do was to follow her stumbling.

As she stopped in the middle of the dance floor and turned to me I ran into her, but quickly backed away from her while muttering a quiet sorry. But she immediately came closer to me, intertwined her fingers with mine, on the hand she still held and took my other hand and placed it on her waist, while hers is resting on my shoulder.

I immediately began to blush a deep red as I held her waist and of the feeling of her small hand in mine...Suddenly she began to move. Backwards...Forwards...uah...just ran into her again...then left...ouf...She took graceful steps while I...stumbled all the way...She's just too...erratically...

Aerith began to laugh hysterically, while I looked away from her out of embarrassment and took a glance at Zack, who's also laughing hysterically...„Come on, Cloud, you can do better!", she said teasingly with a wink, which let my blush grow a bit. „I can't dance.", I just said, freed myself from her grip and was about to go, but she held on my arm and pulled me back to her.

She brought us to our previous position again and smiled up at me. „Then I'll teach you!", she said and explained me everything I have to do and about three or four songs later I could dance better.

„You're doing great, Cloud!", she said and began to giggle again. „Um...thanks...", I mumbled and looked to the ground. „W-we should go back to Zack.", I suggested and was about to go, but she pulled me back again. „One song?", she asked me with pleading eyes and even in the darkness I could see her eyes shone brightly.

„Okay...", I murmured and looked away from that eyes, but unfortunately (?), they played a slow song and...„You know...I feel so sleepy...", Aerith yawned and wrapped her arms around my neck, while her head's resting on my chest. I froze instantly and gulped heavily. My heart skipped a beat or two as I felt her body pressing against my own and I didn't really know what to do...Okay I do knew what to do but...

Then Aerith took my arms and wrapped them around her waist and went to her previous position again. As we danced like this I couldn't help but enjoy it, even though I knew that Zack is watching us the whole time. I just hope he wouldn't get the wrong idea...But then, a few seconds later I totally forgot about Zack and concentrate only on Aerith, and unconsciously held her a bit tighter than before.

I couldn't help but never wanted to let her go again, but I had to...she's Zacks girlfriend after all...The song ended but, Aerith didn't let go of me. And she's kinda a bit limp against me...„Aerith?", I called her but she didn't answered. I looked down at her an noticed she's sleeping.

_Oh great...and what now?_ I turned to Zack, still holding Aerith and called him to come here. He came and looked at us suspiciously. „What's wrong?"

„She fell asleep.", I replied as I tried to hold her upright. „Really? What have you done?", he asked me and began to laugh. „Nothing. As she forced me to dance with her a bit longer she said she's sleepy, but I didn't expect her to actually fall asleep."

„Alright, let's get her outta here.", he said and heaved her off the ground and carried her bridal style outta here. I almost won't let her go, but just as I said, I had to...although my heart broke a little bit.

We went to Aeriths house, but there's still something I had to tell Zack...„I'm sorry for letting you alone for that long..."

„Hey, it's okay. I just want Aerith to have fun and if it's to dance with you, it's okay with me.", he replied and smiled widely at me. „Really?"

„Yeah, man.", he reassured me and began to chuckle quietly not wanting to wake Aerith up. „By the way, it was really funny to see you dancing for the first time.", he said and tried not to burst out laughing, while I just growled quietly in annoyance. „Shut up."

As we arrived Aeriths house Zack woke her up. „Hey, Aerith.", he called her, while she began to stir. She yawned and stretched herself and opened her eyes. „Where...?", she murmured sleepily and looked around in confusion. „At yours", Zack replied and let her down. Aerith held onto Zack to keep her balance. „Why?"

„You fell asleep."

„Oh...", Aerith yawned once again. „Why didn't you just wake me up?"

„Rather not.", Zack replied and began to chuckle. I wonder why he didn't do it. Did something happened the last time he woke her up or something like that? „Okay, see you guys tomorrow?", she asked us, still fighting not to fall asleep again. „I have a big mission tomorrow, I guess I can't make it.", Zack replied and Aerith turned to me. „And you?"

„Hm...I just have a few little missions. If you want to I can visit you.", I replied and began to blush a little bit. „I'd love to! I'm in the church then.", she replied and smiled at me happily, then she hugged me and Zack as tight as she could, which wasn't really tight at all, she's still sleepy after all. „I love you guys.", she said to us, and although she didn't meant it in THAT way, my heart skipped a beat as she said this.

Aerith pulled Zack down to her, 'cause he's even a head taller than me, and kissed him on his cheek, which let me get a bit jealous...„Bye, Zacky!", Aerith said, but then she turned to me, tiptoed and kissed me on my cheek too. Just as her warm lips brushed against my cheek I instantly began to blush furiously.

Aerith began to giggle and went inside her house. „Bye, Cloudy!", she said to me before she closed the door.

„Alright, let's head back.", Zack said as he stretched himself and we went back to Shin-Ra HQ. _She...she called me...Cloudy..._Although I actually hate this nickname, I can't help but kinda like the way she trivialized my name...„Hey, what's your mission for tomorrow, Cloudy-boy?"

„Don't call me that...", I growled quietly and glared at him, while Zack began to laugh. „Oh and when Aerith calls you Cloudy, it's okay?", he teased and smirked widely at me, while I just looked away from him and began to blush again. „I hate you..."

„Yeah, yeah, I like you too, Cloudy-boy!", he replied and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, but I quickly backed away from him. „Not in THIS way!", he said quickly and began to laugh again. „I mean like a little brother, ya know.", he said and ruffled my hair.

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed since the day I met Aerith now and now I'm in the trainings room in the Shin-Ra HQ to train, but not with my gun...I train to become a martial artist. I'm not really into it too, but it's better than to fight with a gun. „Hey, Cloud!", Zack called me from behind. „What's up?"<p>

„I train.", I replied plainly, waiting for the next enemy. „Martial artist, huh? Why?"

„I hate it to fight with that gun.", I said as I kicked some more asses. „Oh? And this is better?"

„Everything's better than to fight with a gun. But I rather want to fight with a sword."

„Oh I get it. You guys can't change you're weapons, right?", Zack said as he stopped my trainings mission. „Hey!"

„I tell you somethin'." Zack came closer to me and put an arm around my shoulder. „I could pull some strings and if you're lucky you get a sword." My eyes widened as he said this. „R-really?", I asked him excitedly. „Oh course! Everything for my best buddy!", he said and began to laugh, while I just smiled at him thankfully.

* * *

><p>„Hi, Mr. Bodyguard!", Aerith called me as I entered the church alone. „Hi, Aerith.", I replied as I approached her and knelled down next to her. „How was your mission?", she asked me and smiled widely at me. „Boring, as always. Thanks to my training I'm a lot stronger now! And Zack also promised me to get a sword for me.", I informed her excitedly, while she just continued to smile at me.<p>

„That's great. I was here the whole day again and took care of the flowers. Although...I went to the Wall Market and sold a few flowers too.", she said and now I smiled at her. „Isn't it boring to be here everyday?", I asked her, I always wanted to know this. „Nope. I never get bored. It always makes me happy when I see my flowers blooming", the green eyed angel said and began to giggle.

„How many flowers did you sold?", I asked her as I looked to her flowers. „The whole basket. The flowers made everyone so happy. I should have started this earlier.", she said dreamily. „Hey, I come with you the next time, okay?", I suggested, while she looked surprised to me. „Really? I'd love to sell flowers with you!", she agreed excitedly and suddenly hugged me.

„You know...", Aerith started, as I tried to calm my fast heartbeat down and to control my blush. „Zack is always busy, so he can't visit me as often as you do. I'm happy to spent some time with you, although you're also tired whenever your mission's done..."

„It's okay. I mean, I don't know a better place to relax.", I said as I hugged her back, hoping she won't notice how nervous I got, and also my fast heartbeat...I love you, Aerith., I thought as I smelled her flowery scent. _I love you so much. But I can't tell you..._

* * *

><p>Just as Zack promised I got a sword a few days after. Finally! Since then I trained with it everyday and I guess I became stronger. „Ouf!", I groaned as I let myself fall on my bed. I trained the whole day, I even couldn't visit Aerith...And I'm way too tired to visit her now...<p>

Then I heard a knock at my door. „Come in.", I called and Zack entered my room. „Yo, Cloud. I just came back from my mission and wanted to visit you. How was your mission?", he asked me as he sat down on a chair, while I began to groan again. „That bad?"

„No...it's just my training. It tired me out."

„I see. Well, what about that little chick of yours? Did you meet her lately?", he asked me interested, while I began to blush as Aerith entered my mind. „Um...yeah...kinda..."

„What have you done?"

„Nothing special. We just talked...", I replied, while Zack sighed. „You have to do something! You want her to fall for you right?"

„Yeah, but..."

„Then you have to take the first step!", he said. P_lease don't give me more advices..._„I guess I wait a bit longer...", I mumbled, but Zack got up and went to me. „You want to wait? Are you crazy? When you wait she'll fall for another guy!" Oh, the irony...„What if...that happened already?"

„It happened already?", he asked and raised an eyebrow. „I-I said...what if..."

„Oh. Hm, let's see...Just show her you're the one who she wants!", he said and smiled widely at me. „But...what if I know that guy?"

„Hm...Depends..."

„On what?", I asked him and got up in a sitting position. „If you're friends with that guy. I mean if he's your enemy you just do what I just said."

„And what if I'm friends with him?"

„Hm that's complicated. I guess you'll become rivals and, eh will fight for her. I don't really know, never was in a situation like that.", he said and began to laugh, while I chuckled nervously, if he knew...„By the way, you became really strong. Is it because you're her bodyguard?"

„Why do you ask, when you already know the answer?", I asked her and raised an eyebrow. „Just wanted to make sure.", he said and sat next to me on my bed. „You really think I'm stronger?"

„Sure. If you keep going, you're as strong as me."

„Really?" Zack began to chuckle. „Sure, man!", he reassured me and ruffled my hair again. „Stop it!"

Well, a few weeks passed since I last visited Aerith now, and since the first day we met each other I visited her almost every day, mostly unknown to Zack...And...I feel really bad to betray Zack like that...„Hey, Cloud! Is anybody in there?", Aerith interrupted my train of thought and tipped on my forehead.

* * *

><p>I visited Aerith in her church again once I finished my mission. We always meet when I have little missions and Zack big ones, that's when we meet secretly. And when we both have little missions we meet her together.<p>

„U-um...", I just stuttered in reply, while she began to giggle again. „You're so quiet today, Cloud. I mean, more than usual, hihi, what's wrong?"

„I just thought...I...I think we shouldn't meet again.", I said quietly and felt my heart broke in a million pieces as I said this. „W-why?", she asked me in shock, her eyes widened. „It's not right to meet each other behind Zacks back. I feel like I'm betraying him..."

„Betraying? Why? We're just friends, who meet each other, right?", Aerith said and smiled at me. „Well..." I instantly fell quiet. I can't tell her I love her, I couldn't bear to be rejected by her...„Cloud?" Aerith looked worried at me now and I quickly broke eye contact, I can't even bear to see her sad eyes, especially when I'm the one who caused her to be sad...

„It's...complicated.", I mumbled, my gaze was glued to the ground. „What's so complicated?" I bit my lip. Shall I tell her...? No...rather not. „Nothing.", I replied plainly, but she wasn't convinced. „Tell me. Come on!", she urged me and tugged on my shirt, while I sighed loudly. I guess I'll tell her. It would be easier to stay away from her once she rejected me.

„Well...About that being friends part..."

„Hm?" Aerith tilted her head to look into my eyes. „Well...I don't think...I can't be friends with you anymore.", I said and although I'm going to confess to her it hurt as hell as I said this. „W-why not?", she asked me sadly and I think I could see her eyes began to water.

„B-because...", I broke up to take a deep breath to calm my fast heartbeat a bit. „Y-you mean...a bit...no...a lot...more to me...", I began hesitantly, while she looked at me curious. „And that's why we can't meet each other anymore...I'm sorry, but...I know you're with Zack, but I..." I looked Aerith into her eyes, which are sparkling with curiosity and a few tears in them, and my heart instantly began to brake even more. „I...kinda...fell in...love with you.", I mumbled the last part quietly as I admired her eyes.

„What did you say...?", she asked me, while I stared at her in determination now. „I love you, Aerith!", I said louder and saw that her eyes widened out of shock and her face flushed. I didn't know what came over me but suddenly my body began to move by itself as I cupped her face and pulled her to mine, while I leaned in as well.

She opened her mouth to speak but before a word could escape her soft, pink lips, I connected hers with my own and kissed her shyly. In this moment I felt like I'm in heaven as I felt and tasted her soft lips against my own, but before she could reply, or push me away, or whatnot I ended the kiss as I heard a weird noise from the entrance.

I looked at the entrance and my eyes widened in shock, right there is no other than ZACK! Suddenly that feeling to be in heaven vanished and is replaced with a rush of pure shock, fear and some others as I saw Zack standing there, his eyes as wide as mine and Aeriths. But then Zacks eyes showed rage and hate and I'm sure this death glare is meant for me...

„Z—Zack...", I mumbled feeling like a wolf with a really low rank and was caught by the alpha male as I wanted to eat a piece of meat without permission. Zack just stood there, glaring at me, oh how I wished he finally begin to shout at me...My breath caught in my throat as he began to go towards us and came to a halt just in front of me.

„Why?", he said rather calmly as he glared down at me, while I just gulped heavily. „So, Aerith is the girl you met as you fell down the Mako Reactor? She's the one you told me about?", he asked me his voice raised a bit, while I looked to the ground and nodded a tiny bit. „Now it all makes sense. Why did you lie to me?", he asked me with an angry voice, but I took a deep breath again and looked up to his eyes in determination. „I didn't want you two to know my feelings.", I said as I withstand his glare and glared back.

„And why did you do THIS?"

„Aerith urged me to say it."

„Oh, now it's Aeriths fault?"

„No, it's yours! You always advised me to take advantage and I did it! I just did what you said to me!", I yelled at him as I noticed his eyes became even darker with rage. „But not on Aerith!"

„It's not my fault I fell for her! You can't control it, you said it yourself!", I replied as we both glared at each other, Aerith totally forgotten. „Guys, please stop!", she said and pushed us apart. „Aerith, stay away.", Zack said and pushed her gently away, while my glare got fierier as he touched her.

„You stay away from her, got it?", he yelled, while I looked at him challengingly. It was my plan to stay away from her, but now...I felt even more the urge to stay by her side and not just because I love her but also to annoy him. Zack was right, we really became rivals. „No. Aerith and I can meet whoever we want!"

„Not anymore. If I'll ever see you together with Aerith it'll be the last thing you do!"

„Hmph, make me.", I replied as I went next to Aerith. „Stay away from her!", he yelled but I ignored him and wrapped my arm around her waist just for the effect. I know I shouldn't use Aerith like this, but I also really meant what I said and did. I still love Aerith and Zack can't forbid us to meet each other.

„I give you five seconds to leave this church!", he yelled, while I smirked devilishly, I know exactly what to do. I pulled Aerith closer to me, my heart skipped a beat as her body pressed against mine, and I leaned in. „I'm sorry.", I whispered in her ear, while she looked up at me with a curious expression. „For wha—", she couldn't finish her sentence as I, once again, locked her lips with my own.

I kissed her for a few seconds, which felt like hours, and ended it as quickly as I started it, before she could do something, of course. I looked to Zack, but couldn't really see him as he punched me on my left eye. I stumbled backwards and held my eye in pain, but then glared at him and punched him back on the same spot he hit me.

And thanks to the martial artist training my punch is a bit tougher than Zacks. Zack also stumbled backwards and then glared at me, while I went next to Aerith again and wrapped my arm around her waist again. „See you tomorrow?", I asked her and she looked up at me, still in shock, and with a real flushed face.

„Um...y-yeah.", she replied and nodded in agreement, while I kissed her on her flushed cheek and went to the church's entrance. „Don't you dare to come near her again!", Zack yelled after me, but I ignored him and continued walking. As I left the church behind I felt...psychic stronger than I ever was. Aerith was right as she told me what my dream is. My dream is to make Aerith to love me.

And to get her, I'll train every free minute I get, to become stronger than Zack and if he wants to fight with me, I'm prepared.

**A.N. **Okaaayy I let the cat out of the back now, aandd~ although I don't like to let Zack and Cloud fight with each other I wanted it to be a bit...more dramatically than in "Love Triangle at Midgar High" ya know. *sigh* Sorry for the late update but it's really difficult to write 4 stories parallel, + I had some writers block v.v' 4 stories because I write a new one again^^ I (unfortunately) get to much ideasxD By the way that "(?)" means that Cloud didn't really knows if these situations are good or bad.

PLEASE REVIEW!;3

**MinaDeville **Hey, thanks for your review^^ I try really hard to comprehend Clouds original character, so it's cool you like my Cloud and my story :3

**Animefan111 **Thank you very much for your review^^ Well, now you know what happened when they meet up and all lies ended too.

I hope to get your opinion furthermore, from the both of you, in my other chappys too! And maybe on my other stories?^^ feel free to take a look on them too, see ya!;3


	4. Best friends?

**A.N.** Here's chappy 4. Hope you'll like it!^^

**Love is War**

**Chapter 4: Best friends?**

As I finished today's mission I entered the Shin-Ra HQ and saw Zack, who just wanted to leave. We didn't said anything, we just glared at each other. As we passed each other I head to the dormitory and sighed quietly. I hate to be Zacks rival and that we hate each other...but there's no turning back anymore! Not when I don't want to give Aerith up!

And I defiantly won't give her up!

Zack and I got always in a fight, whenever we saw each other, but there was always other SOLDIER's there, who kept us apart. And now we didn't talk anymore, we just glared at each other.

I entered my room and let myself fall on my bed with a loud sigh. Even though I said to Aerith "See you tomorrow", I didn't had the courage to go to her and now, a week later, I still don't have the courage to visit her.

It's just too embarrassing what I did. I KISSED her! Two times! I wonder what she thinks of me now...I wonder if she even wants to see me again...I took my phone and stared at Aeriths number. Should I just call her? I don't really know...Just the thought of calling her let my heartbeat sped up...

I stared at the number for a few more minutes longer, but then I gave up and was about to lay it down again, as it suddenly began to ring.

I jumped immediately as I heard the ring tone and almost dropped it. I quickly looked at the caller ID and my heart skipped a beat. It's Aerith! I gulped and began to blush as the events of our last meeting entered my mind again. Shall I answer the phone? Or not? Answer? Or not? I shut my eyes tightly and pushed a random button and held it on my ear, in case I pushed the call button.

It was quiet for a moment. „Y-yeah?", I said, still unsure if I answered, while my heart beats so fiercely, that I almost thought it burst out of my chest any moment.

„Cloud?", I heard her voice and immediately my eyes snapped open and my heart skipped a beat, once again. „I almost thought you don't pick up..." She sounded...sad...„Why didn't you visit me the whole week?", she asked me, while I quickly searched for an answer. _Because I was too embarrassed to look at you..._ I remained silent though, but then I realized I had to say something in return...„Because...", I finally managed to say. „I...had a lot of missions lately and had no time to visit you.", I lied, hoping Aerith would buy it. „Oh...Okay then...Do you have some time now?", she asked me and my heartbeat sped up even more.

„Um...y-yeah..."

„Do you want to come to the church then?"

„O...okay...", I agreed, but didn't really know why I agreed at all. „Great! See you soon!", was her last words before she hung up. And I sat there, paralyzed, eyes widened and phone still on my ear as I heard this "tuuut" noise over and over again. But then I snapped out of my daze to think about what just happened and shut my phone.

I just arranged to meet Aerith! I quickly jumped off my bed and changed my clothes, and not just because I gonna meet Aerith, but the fact that I hate this uniform...I just put a black shirt and black pants on and left my room.

I left the Shin-Ra building and ran, kinda excitedly, to the Slums and the church in Sector 5. As I finally arrived the church, I took deep breaths to calm myself down a bit. I entered the church and my eyes fell instantly on my beautiful angel, who wore a bright pink dress now and a small red jacket.

I went to her, the wooden boards underneath me cracked loudly with each step I took, making Aerith aware of my presence. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at me, which let my heart melt. Then she quickly stood up and ran to me. „Hi, Cloud!", she said excitedly as she hugged me, but before I could respond, she pulled away.

I felt the urge to pull her to me again, but I restrained myself. „It's good to see you again, Cloud.", she said, her smile still on her angelic face, while I gave her a small smile of my own. „Same here.", I replied awkwardly, the memories of her soft lips against mine still fresh in my mind.

„What did you do the whole week?", she asked me, while I quickly thought what to tell her, I mean...I can't tell her "Oh, I just was too afraid to see you." or something like that!

„I...trained most of the time with my new sword...", I half lied. I really trained hard to become as strong as Zack, but these fucking damn Shin-Ra guys told me I'm still not qualified for SOLDIER...! „The sword...Zack gave you?", Aerith asked me, even though she knew the answer. She's up to something...„Yeah...", I replied and looked away from her. „Cloud...", Aerith addressed me with a sad voice, which let me look at her again. _I wonder what's making her so sad..._But then she looked determined in my eyes. „I...", she began, a bit hesitant. „I want you and Zack to be friends again.", she said, while I just stared at her. _So that's why she wanted me to meet her._ I turned away from her. „No.", was my reply, while Aerith went in front of me to look into my eyes again. „Why not? I don't want my two best friends to fight against each other. And especially not when I'm the cause of this fight!"

I broke eye contact to look to the ground. „I can't change it anymore, Aerith. Even if I want to be friends with him again, he won't listen to me. We always got in a fight about this and now we don't talk with each other anymore.", I explained to her, but she didn't gave up. „But...", she began and smiled again. „I know someone, who can talk with him about it."

„Who?" But before she could reply the door to the church opened and Zack came in. „Hey, Aerith, why did you wanted me to come here as fast as possible? Is something happene—" Zack stopped mid sentence and looked at me wide eyed, while I did the same.

„Oh, that's it...!" Zack dashed to me grasped me on my collar and glared at me. „Didn't I told you to stay away from her?", he yelled, while I glared back at him too. „And didn't **I** told you we can meet whoever we want?", I countered. „Guys!", yelled Aerith and tried to push us apart, but she was too weak.

„And I told you if you dare to near her again, it'll be the last thing you do!", he yelled and punched me on my, still, black eye and I man, I tell you, it hurts like hell! I dodged his next punch and punched him on his black eye instead. „Guys, stop fighting!", Aerith tried again, but we didn't listen. „Please...", she begged us with a quiet, sad voice and as I glanced to her, Zack punched me again and sent me to the ground.

I looked up at him and my eyes widened as he reached for his sword. „Oh no, you won't!", yelled Aerith at Zack and took his sword and ran away with it, but the sword was way too heavy for her and she fell to the ground with the sword on top of her. Aerith really saved my life, 'cause I forgot to bring my sword along...Zack looked at Aerith, a bit worried and I took the chance by letting him trip and just as he fell to the ground too I lunged at him, Aerith totally forgotten.

Aerith's POV

I heaved this heavy sword off of me and looked to the guys, who rolled on the ground like two little kids. I quickly got up and ran to them. „Stop it, stop it, stop it!", I yelled, but they didn't seem to listen. Then Zack rolled on top of Cloud and was about to punch him again, but I held his arm as tightly as I could.

„NO!", I shouted, preventing that Zack hurts Cloud even more. They both stared at me for a while, but then, suddenly, Cloud freed himself from Zacks grip and kicked him on his stomach against the wall of the church. I knew I shouldn't, but I looked at Cloud in awe. He really became stronger.

Is that all because of our bodyguard-promise? So that he can protect me? Oh, now that I think about it...I still have to go on a date with him...Cloud got up and was about to run to Zack, but I held him tightly on his arm. _Wow...he became really well-toned to..._, I thought and began to blush a bit, butthen Cloud freed himself from my grip and the fight continued...I glared at them both, even though they payed no attention to me at all. And then an idea struck me. I know what to do to end this stupid fight!

Cloud's POV

I passed Aerith and ran straight to Zack and shove him against the wall again and our fight began anew. Then I heard Aerith stomping towards us and stopped right next to us. „This needs to stop!", she shouted on top of her lungs and we both looked at her, but suddenly her hand collided with my cheek.

It wasn't hard though, but hard enough to let a red mark appear on my cheek and it hurt a bit too..._She...slapped me..._, I thought as I held my cheek and felt my heart began to break. _Because she doesn't want me to hurt her boyfriend any more...?_ But then I heard another slap, but not on my cheek, but on Zacks and suddenly I felt better.

Zack also got a red mark on his cheek. „Now be quiet you two!", she yelled at us, while Zack and I looked at her in shock, we never saw her THAT angry before. „Stop fighting over me like I'm just an object! I have feelings too and I think it's MY decision with whom I wanna be with, is it not?"

We both looked to the ground, ashamed. „You're right...", we said in defeat. „But he started that fight!", I defensed myself. „Me? Who wanted to steal my girlfriend again?", Zack countered. „I would never do anything what Aerith doesn't want."

„Oh? And what about that kiss?", he said, while I began to growl. „Guys!" Aerith went in between us and pushed us apart and kept holding us apart, while I gulped a bit as she held me on my chest, whereupon my heartbeat sped up a bit. „Listen! I want you to be friends again!"

„No way!", Zack said and was about to go, but Aerith held him on his shirt tightly. „Zack!", she yelled and glared at him, while he froze. „Look what this stupid fight has done to you! You were best friends...ARE best friends. I wanna be with you two without you fighting over me.", she said while we just looked to the ground, away from her. „You only can be with one of us.", murmured Zack, while Aerith sighed. „Later. Zack, why don't you want to be friends with him?", she asked him, while he glared at me again.

„You're kidding me? He wanted to steal you from me! You don't understand what it's like to loose someone you love", he said and suddenly she slapped him on the same spot again. „Don't say this ever again! I know exactly what it's like to loose someone you love! Maybe not in this way, but...!" Aerith broke up, her eyes filled with tears.

„Oh yeah...sorry...", Zack apologized, while I looked at them questioningly. Then Aerith turned to me with a sad smile on her face. „I lost my mother.", she said. „Eh? B-but I thought...!"

„Elmyra's just my adoptive mother. My real mother died as I was a child...right in front of me..." My eyes saddened as I felt the urge to hold her, to comfort her, but...I looked to Zack, it seems he feels the same way I do. He looked at me too and we stared at each other for a few seconds before he began to smile a bit.

My eyes widened at this, it's his first smile, which is directed to me, for a week. He nodded and I knew exactly what he meant and nodded back. We shall comfort her together and that's what we did. We came closer to Aerith and hugged her. I leaned my forehead on her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her waist, while Zacks head's leaning on top of hers and his arms just above mine. Aerith body tensed in shock at first, but then she began to relax. As she began to sob quietly I held her a bit tighter and after a few minutes Aerith pushed us gently apart and wiped her tears away. Then she smiled happily at us. „See? You both love me so much, you forget your fight to comfort me. You should be friends again, because that would make me happy. And if it makes **you** happy, I'll chose, so that you aren't rivals anymore, okay? And don't forget: if you two fight again, I'll choose none of you and you don't need to visit me either.", she said and crossed her arms over her chest. „But...", Zack and I began, but Aerith interrupted us. „And no "buts"!"

„Alright...", we both said and looked to the ground. „Cloud?" I immediately looked up to her as she said my name. „If I remember right, I promised you to go out with you, right? Maybe it would help me to choose.", she said and immediately after I registered what she said my heartbeat sped up and my face got a bit hotter. „Um...", I just mumbled and looked to the ground, embarrassed.

Then I glanced to Zack, who's just smiling at me. „What? Are you asking me for permission? Normally I would say no. But Aerith's right. She's the only one who can choose.", he said, while I smiled at him, but there's still something I have to tell him...„Zack, I'm sorry...I know it was wrong what I did, but my plan was to never meet Aerith again, so you'll be happy together. But then Aerith urged me to tell her what's wrong with me and I thought when she rejects me it's a bit easier for me to stay away from her. B-but then my body moved by itself and...you know...you just were on the wrong time on the wrong place...And as you began to yell at me I just thought you can't order me around, even though you're a 1st class SOLDIER and has the right to do it and..."

„Hey.", Zack interrupted my apology. „It's okay. Don't talk any further. I understand you and it's good to know you didn't want to steal her at all. And...I'm sorry too...I overreacted, but you would do the same when your girlfriend's kissing another guy, right?", he asked me and smiled a bit. „I guess so...", I replied and gave Zack a small smile of my own.

„Aaaww...!" We both looked at Aerith, who covered her mouth with her hands. „Oh, sorry...just ruined the moment..."

„Nah, it's alright. Now that we apologized to each other and became friends again...", he began and looked at me briefly, while I nodded in agreement. „We have to thank you. I mean, who knew when our fight would end without you?"

„Never, I fear.", the green eyed angel replied, came closer to us and linked her arms with ours happily. „But fortunately I was here! What would you do without me?", she asked us and felt the urge to tease her a bit, like she always did to me. „Well, we wouldn't even got in a fight at all.", I replied, while Aerith glared up at me with a cute pout on her face. „Cloud, you're horrible!", she yelled, pretending to be mad and hit me playfully on my arm.

After that, Zack and I began to laugh, while Aerith tried to keep her pout, but soon laughed too. „Well, now that we're friends again...", began Zack, while I looked at him, but suddenly he wrapped an arm around my neck, pulled me to him and rubbed his knuckles on my head, really hard. „Owowow! Stop it!", I yelled, while he just began to laugh. „I really missed that!", he said and continued to torture me. „Let me go! Aerith, do something!", I said as I tried to free myself from Zacks grip.

But then he suddenly let me go, which caused me to fall to the ground. „Ouf!" I got up in a kneeling position and rubbed my head. „Geez, Zack, that hurts!", I said and glared up at him, while he just continued to laugh. „You deserved it!", he said and gave me his trademark smile. „Okay, now that I know you don't like it...", he began but I cut in. „I always told you I hate this...!", I growled quietly. „...How about a friendly hug then?", he said as he helped me to get up.

I backed away from him a bit. „Um...no, thanks.", I said and looked away from him to Aerith, who watched us with a bright smile on her face. „Come on, Cloudy-boy!" I quickly looked to him again and suddenly he already hugged me and practically heaved me off the ground.

„Put me down!", I said and struggled in his grip, which is really tight. „C-can't...breath...!", I managed to say and then he let me go and I, once again, fell to the ground. I got up in a sitting position and took deep breaths.

„Oh, by the way...", Zack began and smirked at me again. „What about that other girl you mentioned?", he asked me, while I got up and raised an eyebrow questioningly. „What other girl? Oh! You mean Tifa? What's about her?"

„I just have a tiny mission in Nibelheim. Shall I say "hi" from you?", he asked me and I looked away from him. „N-no...I don't want anyone to know that I just became an infantryman...But...could you visit my mother instead?"

„Sure thing.", he replied and hit me playfully on my back. „Who's Tifa?", Aerith asked me and leaned to me, her face just millimeter away from mine. „Do you wanna tell me something?", she asked me teasingly and smirked. „I already told you everything, remember?" She leaned back and humm-ed , while I let out a deep breath, which I didn't knew I held...„Oh, you mean that girl you were in love with?"

„Yeah."

„Oh, okay. Forget what I said.", she said and smiled at me again. „Forget what?", I asked her and smirked, while she smirked back and patted me on my head. „Good boy.", she said, while I glared at her but then we all began to laugh.

„But promise me...", Aerith began as our laughter died down. „Whomever I choose...please stay friends and don't fight, okay?", she said and raised her hand, while Zack and I looked at each other and intertwined our pinkies with Aeriths small one. „We promise."

Aerith's POV

Even though they wanted to go, I wheedled them to stay a bit longer with me and of course they said yes. Now we're lying in the middle of my flower bed, although the guys said they didn't want to damage my flowers, but I said it's alright, the flowers are tough.

I lay on my back, while the guys...hihi, they hugged me just the way they did as they wanted to comfort me. Even though I told them after the date with Cloud I'll choose, and that it would help me to decide it...to be honest...I already chose. I know exactly with whom of them I wanna be with. But they didn't have to know it. For now. I giggled quietly, not wanting to wake them and closed my eyes to drift into sleep too.

**A.N.** Okaaay! The next chapter will be the last. And to be honest I don't really know what should happen then, so if you guys wanna help me with it, tell me your ideas of what should happen during Clouds and Aeriths date, and if you want you also can tell me which pairing you wish (but it won't affect anything, just for fun)

Please help me with my last chappy^^

and PLEASE REVIEW! ;3


	5. The Chosen One

**A.N.** Sooo this is my last chappy of Love is War. Hope you like it!^^

**Love is War**

**Chapter 5: The Chosen One**

I turned around in my bed, for the hundred time tonight, I just couldn't sleep. You wanna know why I can't sleep? I have a date with Aerith tomorrow...And...you know...I'm a nervous wreck! It's my very first date! What shall I do? What if I make a complete fool of myself? What if I give her more reasons to choose Zack?

Oh man...I turned around again to lie on my stomach. I finally have to get rid of these thoughts or I can't sleep the whole night...I closed my eyes and tried to think about something else. Zack's going on his mission in Nibelheim tomorrow...I wonder if my mother's alright...And I wonder what Tifa's doing...

If she already forgot this promise? I'm glad that Zack and I are best friends again. An it really hurt as he hit my black eye...But Aerith healed all our wounds. She told me she's an Ancient, that's why she can use healing magic. The Ancients were an old tribe, they were also called the Cetra. They extinct for years, but she's the only one left.

The only one left on this planet...yeah, I thought she's unique...ugh no, I'm thinking about Aerith again...stop it already and sleep! Hm...I wonder what we'll do on our date...Kch, not again! But seriously...where shall I take her out? Um...I think Zack said a carnival's in Midgar this weekend...That would be a good place to go. Okay now that I thought about it, time to sleep!

Come on...sleep already...! Don't think so much! I wonder what Aerith will wear then...I'm sure she looks beautiful, no matter what she wears. I smiled a bit as I thought about that new pink dress Aerith wore as she forced me and Zack to be friends again. Pink suits her very well and I'm sure Zack thought so too. She really should wear pink more often. It also fits with her pink ribbon.

She told me it was Zacks present of their first meeting...I should give her something too...

Alright now that it's settled...sleeping time! Hm...what shall I give Aerith...it has to be something special...like her. Something to remind her of me...I mean, when she choose Zack...But I really hope she'll choose me...Well of course I hope it...Zack hopes so too.

Alright...now shut everything out and fall asleep already! Sleep...sleep...I just was about to fall asleep as my alarm clock began to ring loudly. I awoke with a start and suddenly fell face first off my bed. _What the hell...? It can't be already tomorrow!_ I looked at my watch and indeed, it's seven o'clock already, time for a new mission. _Shit! I didn't slept the whole night!_, I thought as I stood up and got ready for my mission. My mission was really simple, I just had to kill some monsters and I was done real fast.

I entered my room, totally exhausted. I know I said it was really simple, but I'm sleepy right now. I set my alarm clock and went back to bed to take a nap. Now I slept like a log and was full rested as my alarm rang again. Time to pick up Aerith!

I stood up again and went to my dresser, but I still didn't know what to wear...hm...But then something caught my eyes. _That's perfect!_ I took everything out and got dressed. I put on a black turtleneck shirt with one sleeve on my left arm, black pants, black leather gloves and a black shoulder guard with a silver wolf on it and also a black piece of cloth which hung on my left side.

I also took my sword and inserted it in my holster, which I wore on my back, just in case...

Oh and there's something I didn't tell you guys: lately I noticed that Aerith's playing a little game with me. She loves to always tease and embarrass me and now she gets my counterattack. Let's see who wins that little game of yours now! Once everything's set, I went out of my room and the Shin-Ra HQ to go to Sector 5, Slums, to pick up Aerith.

As I arrived her house I stood there in front of the entrance and kinda didn't had the courage to knock. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and just knocked hesitantly and then Aeriths mother Elmyra opened the door, with a smile on her face. „Um...hi, Ms. Gainsborough...", I greeted her awkwardly. „Hello, Cloud. Come in, Aerith will be ready in a few minutes.", she said friendly and stepped aside so that I could go in, which I did...hesitantly though...Elmyra was always kind to me and also treated me like I'm already a part of her family. Not that I mind, though...

„Aerith, Cloud's here!", Elmyra called upstairs and I could hear a muffled „Just a moment!" from her in reply, while Elmyra began to giggle. „She's preparing herself for your date for four hours now.", she whispered to me, while I began to blush again. _Four hours? Is that normal for a girl to prepare herself for a date?_, I wondered, but shrugged it off._ It's probably normal..._And then she came downstairs and all I could do was staring at her.

She looked really...stunning! No...MORE than stunning! I can't even describe how beautiful she looked! She wore a pink top, in the middle of it is a white stripe and a tiny pink ribbon and an also pink skirt with white stripes which reached to her knees. (**A.N. **If you didn't noticed Cloud wears his AC and Aerith her KHII outfit) Her hair was open, but she bound a few strands in a ponytail with that all too familiar pink ribbon on it. She smiled at me, her eyes showing amusement, while I quickly looked away from her and I can tell I blush eight shades of red now...

„I'm sorry for keeping you wait.", she apologized, but I quickly shook my head. „It's alright!", I said as I risked a glance to her, but ended up staring at her again. „Well?", she asked and turned around so that I could see everything of her. „How do I look?" I could clearly hear the teasing in her voice, but I still fell into it and blushed even more. „Um...eh...Y-you look..." But before I could say anything else, she interrupted me again. „Oh!", she suddenly exclaimed and went around me, examining me, while I blushed so madly it felt like my face melted any moment...

„You look really handsome, Cloud!", she said as she stopped in front of me again and stared into my eyes. „Um...thanks...", I murmured, but then I realized I didn't told her how she looked, shoot! „You look...really beautiful.", I said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear, while her smile got even brighter. „Thank you!" Okay, I admit...point for Aerith...She took my hand and dragged me out of the house. „Bye, mom!", she called her mother over her shoulder. „Have fun and behave, you two!", she called back. „Sure thing!", Aerith replied, as we left their yard. As we were out of sight Aerith slowed down and looked up at me. „So...what do we wanna do?", she asked me, while I just hummed, pretending to think. „Zack said there's a carnival in Midgar. I thought we could—" I couldn't finish my sentence as Aerith suddenly began to squeal loudly and hugged me tightly, while I...um...blushed even more. Never thought it's even possible to blush so much like that...

„We're going to a carnival?", she exclaimed happily and jumped up and down excitedly, still hugging me. „I'm glad you like this idea.", I said relieved, while Aerith looked at me with glittery eyes. „I LOVE this idea! I never was on a carnival before!", she said happily, while I raised an eyebrow. „Really? But Midgar made lots of carnivals lately."

„I know...But I didn't had anyone to go there to. Zack was always busy and so was mom...", she said and looked sadly to the ground. „Oh...then it's about time, huh?"

„Japp!" We continued walking till we arrived the carnival, which was on the upper plate. Aerith told me once she was afraid of the sky, but as I took her up here, she began to love the sky more than anything. I payed for the tickets and we went in and looked around. I worked harder these last few days, so that I have enough money to pay for everything. Even though I wanted it this way, I guess it's a point for Aerith.

„Oh, oh! Let's ride on this one!", she yelled excitedly, took my hand again and dragged me to the first ride. Well about an hour later we rode on almost everything here, till we got hungry and now we're sitting on a bench and eat a hot dog. „Come on, Cloud, eat faster, I wanna look around more!", she urged me, while I began to chuckle quietly. She ate her hot dog in a second, while I take myself time with it.

„Hey, don't rush me, we have plenty of time.", I said to her, the hundred time today, but she just pretended she didn't hear me. „Come ooonn!", she whined and pulled my sleeve, while I just ignored her to tease HER once. Point for me. Aerith pouted again, but suddenly let me go, did she give up? She went to my right side and sat down. I glanced to her. _No, she didn't give up...she's up to something..._, I thought as I watched her from the corner of my eyes.

Then she leaned on me, her head rested on my shoulder and I froze. I gulped heavily and took another bite of my food, trying to ignore her, which was not as easy as I hoped. She looked up at me, her eyes wide and glittery, her puppy-dog-look...I quickly looked away from her and I could feel I'm blushing again. „Cllloooouuuuud...", she said, to gain my attention, as I didn't reply she put her hand on my chest and came even closer to me. She called my name again, this time so close to my ear that I could feel her breath, which let me shiver a bit.

„You love me, don't you?", she asked me, while all I could do was to nod. „Maybe...", she began and made with her finger circles on my chest. „When you let me wait now, I could rethink everything again and maybe choose Zack?"_ Ugh...!_ That's another point for her...I don't know why I did this, but I ate my hot dog faster, took her hand and dragged her with me. „Let's go.", I said in defeat and could hear her giggle from behind.

„Oh, Cloud, look at this!" Aerith pointed excitedly to a shooting gallery and asked me if she could try it and I obviously agreed. I readied her gun and gave it to her. „Alright. How do I use it?", she asked me, as she practically lied on the table, with that heavy gun in her hands, while I stifled a chuckle and went behind her and leaned in a bit, not noticing how close we are.

I examined her position and took her left wrist and positioned it a bit more to the tip. „You have to hold it this way. Now it doesn't wobble and you can target on these things better.", I explained and let go of her wrist again. As I said this, I noticed that Aerith breath hitched a bit, that means: point for me.

„Thank you..."

„Alright. On the tip of the gun is a peak.", I began and pointed to the little peak. „I see the peak."

„And there...is an indentation." I pointed to it, which is in front of her. „I see that too."

„Now you have to position the peak in the middle of these star-shaped targets. And then you have to look that you overlap the peak and the indentation." There's a moment of silence as she target at the star-shaped metal pieces and then she nod, telling me she's ready.

„And now shoot." She pulled the trigger and shot, the target shattered into tiny pieces. „I did it!", she exclaimed and jumped up and down happily. „Now it's your turn! Show me what you learned in SOLDIER!", she said happily and held the gun out to me. „Well...I'm still not a SOLDIER, so..."

„You know what I mean!", she interrupted me and I just smiled slightly at her. I readied the gun again targeted and shot, the next target shattered.

I shot off the last 7 shots, every of them hit the target and Aerith watched me with glittery eyes. „WOOOW! You're SO good, Cloud!"

„Well, just the fact that I hate to fight with it, doesn't mean I didn't learn how to use it properly.", I said and smirked at her. „So, what do you want?", I asked her, while she looked at me surprised. „You give me your price?"

„Of course. Pick something you like." Aerith watched through everything, but I needed more points for it, so I just shot more things into tiny pieces and finally won what she wanted: a black stuffed Cat with a crown on its head. Aerith hugged the stuffed cat close to her, as we continued our walk through the carnival. „I heard this cat is called Cait Sith.", said Aerith and smiled brightly at me.

„Really?"

„Yeah! I don't know where I heard it, but I heard it and I call it Cait Sith from now on.", she said, almost childlike, but it's one of the many things I love about her, especially her purity and innocence. She put "Cait Sith" into her bag and looked around. „Oh, Cloud! Look at this!", exclaimed Aerith suddenly and ran to a booth, while I followed her. They sell Chocobo chicks and baby Moogles.

„Aaaaww, that's so cute!", she said as she watched them with glittery eyes. There are all Chocobo kinds, yellow, blue, black, green and gold ones. As I watched her looking at them with glittery eyes, I couldn't help but wanted to make her even happier. „You want one?", I asked her after a moment, while she suddenly looked at me with wide, surprised eyes. „Huh? You want to buy me one?"

„Why not?" _If it makes you happy, I'm happy too._, I added in my head, but was kinda too afraid to say it out aloud.

„Eh? But they're really expensive!"

„Doesn't matter. Pick one you like." Aerith watched the Chocobo chicks and Moogles and chose...„I want this golden Chocobo!"...the most expensive one. „Alright.", I said and took my wallet out of my pocket. „This one." Aerith pointed to the smallest Chocobo, which was all alone in a corner.

„Why did you choose this one?", I asked before I payed for it. „Because he reminds me of you! And his feathers look so fluffy!" Aerith held the chick in front of her, once she salesman gave him to her. She looked at it, then at me, to the chick, me and then giggled. „You could be siblings!"

I glared a bit at her, but I have to admit...it was funny...and this means another point for her. „Was that all?", I asked her, as I wanted to pay for the Chocobo chick. „No! I want this one too!" She pointed to a cheery Moogle baby and once I looked into her glowing eyes, I couldn't say no to her and bought it too.

As we went away from that stall, her new pets flew around her happily. „You know.", I began and gained both, Aeriths and her pets', attention. „I think you're siblings with that Moogle." As I said this I felt like I killed a Behemoth with one strike, that means point for me, but once I saw her reaction, I felt like the Behemoth killed ME with one strike.

„Hihi, really?" Aerith smiled brightly at me. Okay, forget it. I lose my point and Aerith gains two, for not being affected by it and by effecting ME instead. „Hmm, let's see...due to the fact that the Chocobo reminds me of you so much, I could name him Cloudy."

As she said this I blushed again...is that another point for her? „Well and because this Moogle is like you, you name her...Aer, or something like that?", I guessed, while Aerith thought for a while. „Great idea! But I'm for Aeri, what do you think?" Shoot, still didn't work...! What the hell can I do to embarrass her? „As you wish." The Chocobo and the Moogle flied happily around Aerith, they seem happy about their new names.

„What do we do now?", asked Aerith and looked happily at me. „Depends on how much money I have left.", I replied and immediately looked into my wallet. As I counted my money, Aerith leaned closer to me, to look too. I immediately backed away from her, out of shock, which was the cause for her to gain another point. I can't win in this game, huh...?

„Well?" She looked at me questioningly and I realized, I just stared at her and broke eye contact. „Still have enough money for a few more rides.", I replied and tried to hide my blush. I guess I give her another point, for making me blush so much...„Cloud! Cloud!" Aerith pulled on my sleeve and jumped up and down, excitedly.

„Let's ride this one!" She pointed to something and my eyes followed her finger. „A ghost train? Really?"

„Really, really!"

„Do you like this?" Aerith shook her head, her smile remained on her face, though. „Nope!" I raised an eyebrow. „And why...?" I couldn't even finish my sentence, as Aerith dragged me there, her pets followed her. „Are you really sure?", I asked again, to make sure she meant it, while she nodded. „I'm really, really, REALLY sure!"

I just shrugged and bought the tickets. We climbed into the wagon and it drove off into a tunnel, while Aerith pets hide in her bag. During the ride Aerith held onto me tightly and kept screaming, like no tomorrow, while I wondered what exactly made her scream...I mean, it's not that scary at all, not even a tiny bit...But whatever, for not being afraid, I gain a point! Plus my bodyguard bonus!

Once the ride was over we continued walking, with Aerith still holding me, like she's holding for dear life.

„Aerith, calm down. It's over now. And that wasn't scary at all.", I said, trying to calm her down. „Not scary? Are you kidding me?" She looked at me disbelievingly, her two pets sat on her shoulders. „No, it wasn't scary, to be honest it was kinda funny how un-scary everything was" Aeriths disbelieving look remained on me, while I just smiled at her to proof her I meant what I said.

She looked away again and suddenly her eyes began to glitter. „Cloud! Let's ride the Ferris wheel!", she exclaimed happily, while I frowned a bit. I wanted to go there at last...„Please Cloud!" Aerith was looking at me with her puppy-dog-eyes again and I couldn't help but say yes again. She was so happy as I said yes that I swore to my myself to say yes to her almost every time, just to see her smiling at me, like she's doing now.

She dragged me to the Ferris wheel and I examined it for a bit. It's not a Ferris wheel I used to see here around. It's doesn't have open gondolas for at least five random people, but closed gondolas for two...a perfect place to be alone with someone...

I bought the tickets and we had to wait for a while. To kill the silence between us, Aerith began to talk about everything. What she liked, disliked, what she did today, before I picked her up and so on, while I just listened and answered kinda monotonously, as she asked me random things. Finally it was our turn and we entered the gondola and sat next to each other.

Our shoulders and legs brushed and I couldn't help, but blush once again and tried to give more more space.

**Aeriths POV**

Cloud slide away from me and I wondered why. I wondered if he felt uneasy with me being so close to him, but as I looked at his face and noticed he's frantically trying to hide his blush, I knew he's just a bit shy and wanted to give me more space to sit comfortable.

I leaned to him and felt his body stiffened abruptly and as I lay my head on his shoulder he began to relax a bit. I smiled up at him and noticed him staring at me, but then looked away quickly and tried again to hide his even redder face.

I suppressed a giggle. Even though it's always to much fun to embarrass him, I wanted to stay serious for once. The ride began and I thought it's the best to break the ice at first, before I go to the point. My pet's were sleeping in my little bag already, so we don't have any distractions. „Aaww, it looks so beautiful!" Cloud looked out of the window, where we saw a dark blue sky with lots of stars. „Yeah.", he replied. „It is."

He looked down at me and smiled. Aaawww, that looks even more beautiful. I love his smile so much! „You know? You should smile more often."

„Guess I should...But I'm not like you, Aerith. I can't smile about anything. I need reasons."

„Reasons...", I repeated and rolled my eyes playfully. „Don't make a since out of it! Just smile, when you fell like smiling!", I said, trying to keep my stern voice. „That's the point. I never feel like smiling." I sighed dramatically. „Alright. You want reasons? I give you your reasons!"

„I wanna see this.", he replied, obviously not believing me. „Smile for me.", I said with the sweetest voice I could muster and looked at him with my puppy-dog-look, while his eyes widened a tiny bit. „Good point.", he said and smiled once more time, just for me and I could feel my heart began to melt and my face flushed.

I cleared my throat, feeling it's finally time to tell him, before the ride ends and looked at him with a very serious, not Aerith-like, expression, while Cloud looked at me with an expression of curiousity, mixed with worry. „Cloud, I need to tell you something.", I began, but paused for a moment.

„Go on." I looked to the ground. I don't know where to start...„I lied to you." I glanced back at the blonde man beside me. He looked at me still curiosity, but also shocked. „I lied as I said I'll choose after the date. And I lied as I said what you're doing will have an effect of my choice. To be honest...I already chose."

I turned to him again and now he's looking at me in complete shock and I swear he also looked...hurt. „Zack lied to you too...For telling you he has no idea who I might choose. He already knows who I chose."

„So you made your choice...and Zack knows everything...?", he repeated with a heartbreaking, sad tone in his voice. „Then I know who you chose." I looked at him in surprise. „You do?" I don't think Cloud know who I chose...but I hinted it the whole time, maybe he got it? „Yeah...you chose Zack and I appreciate your choice."

My eyes widened as I listened to him. He got it all wrong! „I mean...why would you choose me anyway? I'm not a SOLDIER 1st class, just an infantryman. I'm weak. Not being able to protect you..." I looked at him pleadingly, begging him to finally stop talking such a crap, but he continued on...„Just as I promised, I'll stay friends with Zack, I just have to make sure to stay away from you from now on."

I couldn't speak anymore. My throat went completely dry and it felt I have a giant knot in my throat. I felt my eyes began to water as he continued on. Why couldn't he understand? I don't want him to be away from me! „I wish you and Zack the best. And I hope he'll make you happy." _How can you say this? How can you say this even though it eats you from the inside?_

„Cloud!" I finally interrupted him and he looked at me and his eyes widened as he saw me crying. „Cloud, for gods sake, please...just stop talking!" I paused for a moment. Cloud remained silent and it's finally my chance. I felt some tears glide down my cheeks, but I ignored them. „I want to say it to you myself!" But Cloud looked away from me with a heartbreaking, sad and hurt expression and I felt my heart began to ache as well.

„I don't want to hear it...", he mumbled, while I took his face in my hands and turned his head to me, so that he had to look at me. „I'll tell it to you right now and you will listen!", I said with a stern tone in my voice, while Cloud just nodded.

„I told Zack, because I planned to tell it to you right not and so that Zack can think about something else on his big mission, instead of this. I thought it's the perfect time to tell it to you. Listen, okay?" I looked at him pleadingly again and he nodded, so I continued on. „You know...as you confessed to me the other day...and kissed me..." I paused for a while and looked at his handsome, but embarrassed and flushed face.

„...I started to think. I wondered if it's possible to have feelings for two guys at once...Because I actually felt something as you confessed and kissed me." Clouds eyes lit up a bit, but the doubt still remained in them. „I thought so badly about it, so that my mom got really worried about me. But I couldn't forget the fact that you and Zack wanted to fight over me. So I thought of a plan to urge you guys to be friends again.

„And you needed a week to think about it?" I looked to the ground. „No. You said you'll call me, so I waited. But you didn't. You didn't even visited me, so I thought I call you instead." I paused again and looked back at him. „I'm sorry.", he said and looked to the ground. „It's okay. Anyway...As you two fought over me I suddenly realized who I care the most. I lied to you and pretended to be unsure, because I wanted you to be friends again. I'm sorry."

„And who...?" Cloud stopped, like he feared to complete his sentence. I sat closer to him and snuggled my face to the crook of his neck. „It's you." I felt his body stiffened suddenly and his breath caught in his throat. He didn't do anything, it must be a great shock to him, while I snuggled even closer to him and felt his fast heartbeat. „I love you too.", I whispered against his neck and now he regained himself from his shock status and wrapped his arms around me and leaned his head on mine, pulling me even closer to himself.

Cloud didn't said anything and me neither. Words weren't needed anymore. He just hugged me tightly, like he never wanted to let me go again and I would never let him go, either.

**Clouds POV**

We held each other tightly and I didn't even tried to hide my feelings, there's no need to do it anyway. I felt some tears left my eyes as I hugged her even closer to me. She's finally mine. Aerith noticed me crying and looked up at me. She wiped my tears away and smiled at me, her eyes showed happiness, but also a tinge of worry.

„Why are you crying?" Her voice cracked lightly and I can tell she's on the verge of tears too. „I'm just happy.", I replied, as I wiped her tears away. „Me too!" Aerith wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me a bit down to her. „The ride's over soon...", she said a bit sad. „Well then...", I began, but paused to make her looking at me. „Let's go to the final, huh?" Her eyes lit up, but I could see the teasing appeared in them again. „Let's do it." I smiled at her and leaned in, till our lips locked in a sweet, chaste kiss.

Just as I wanted to deepen the kiss I heard the door opened and we quickly backed away from each other, out of surprise, and acted like nothing happened. We went out of the gondola and continued walking around. „Cloud! Cloud!", exclaimed Aerith suddenly and pointed somewhere. „I want some cotton candy!"

„You really want me to be dead broke, huh?" Aerith thought for a while, before she looked at me and began to giggle. „A bit." We went to the stall and Aerith bought herself cotton candy, but I insisted to pay for it. Aerith chewed the little piece cotton candy happily, while I just watched her.

„Want some too?", she asked and held the cotton candy to me. „No thanks."

She began to pout. „Why not?"

„I don't like cotton candy.", I replied with a shrug. „When was the last time you ate it?" I thought for a while. „When I was...four."

„See? I bet you'll like it now! Try!" She held it closer to me, while I sighed and took a piece of the cotton candy and put it into my mouth. As I chewed the sweet treat, Aerith watched me with wide, glittery eyes, waiting for me to say how it tastes. „It's good.", I said at last, while Aeriths eyes brightened up even more.

We continued walking and eating the cotton candy, till there wasn't any left. I looked at Aerith and saw there was some cotton candy on the corner of her lips and suppressed a smirk. It's my chance to get revenge and embarrass her. „You have some cotton candy on your face.", I informed her, while she looked at me. „Where?"

I cupped her face with my hand and leaned in. „Right there." Then I licked the cotton candy off her face and as I saw her flushed face, I heard "Fanfare" playing in my head, and I grinned at her triumphantly. Point for me! What will you do now? But then she began to smirk, like she read my mind.

„You have some on your face too." She's stealing my idea! „Oh? And where?" Aerith lied a hand on my shoulder, went on her tiptoes and leaned in. As I thought she might do the same thing I did, I almost jumped in surprise as her lips locked with mine. I was totally surprised that she did this, I mean, not that I didn't enjoy it, though...

As I felt her licking my lips, I mused she meant I must have there some...Before I could do anything, she pulled back and smiled kinda wickedly at me. As I looked at her I felt how extremely hot my face was...Alright...forget it...I lose my point and give her two more...She licked her lips before she explained.

„You had some cotton candy on your lips.", she said innocently, while I just frowned, but didn't said anything. Aerith began to giggle again and went ahead. I looked after her for a while, before I followed her. „Is there anything else you wanna do?" Aerith thought for a while and shook her head. „Not what I wanna do here.", she replied, while I raised an eyebrow.

„What do you mean?"

„I mean...let's go somewhere...where we'll be alone." I just smiled at her. „As you wish." Aerith giggled again and we headed to the church. As we arrived her church we did absolutely nothing. I on the ground and leaned against the wall, while Aerith sat in between my legs and hugged me the whole time.

We just enjoyed each others presence, we talked and kissed some time...we even fell asleep for a few hours and as we woe up I quickly walked her home. But her mother wasn't mad that she was so late, she even asked me to come in for a few more minutes. I agreed and a cup of tea later, I went home. Well not home, but the Shin-Ra building...still have to look for an apartment.

And now to the score...Aerith: 10, me: 4...I wonder if I'm ever be able to win...

**Zacks POV**

I rode along with some guys to Nibelheim. What I hate is that I had to start bright and early...But whatever, a little nap and everything's alright again! Actually Sephiroth should go with me there, but they decided I can do the mission on my own. I just have to go to the Mako reactor and repair something. It's nothing big, I know...

I always had to think about what Aerith told me a few days ago. That she loved Cloud. She frantically tried to explain herself, it looked kinda cute to see her like this, but I understood that she loved Cloud. She always blushed whenever we mentioned his name. I just told her it's alright and just do what makes her happy.

I also had to promise her again not to fight with Cloud again and I agreed of course. I didn't like being Clouds rival, 'cause he said I'm his best and only friend he ever had and that's sad to break with someone, who doesn't have any friends.

But you can't blame me, though. Seeing your girlfriend kissing someone else would make everyone mad. Okay, mad's understated...But whatever, I'm just glad to be friends with Cloud again.

A few hours later we arrived Nibelheim and man, is that gloomy...I can't believe Cloud lived here fourteen years...As I entered the village I told one of the two infantrymans to keep watch and looked around.

**Tifas POV**

It's been now two years since that guy Cloud went to Midgar to become a SOLDIER 1st class. I really wonder if he made it...I searched every newspaper, in case I read something about him, but there's nothing. And I wonder if he even remembers our promise...I just woke up and searched my wardrobe for some clothes and decided to wear my cowgirl outfit, just out of boredom.

I left my house and noticed some new faces. I heard some Shin-Ra SOLDIER will come here to do something on the reactor...One of them had other clothes. Black ones, while the others wore blue. He also had spiky black hair and glowing blue eyes. Maybe he's a SOLDIER 1st class? I decided to just go to him and ask him. „Hellooo~!"

**Zacks POV**

„Hellooo~!" I heard a female voice calling and turned to the direction the voice came from and saw a girl with long black hair, brown eyes and dressed in a cowgirl outfit. Guess there are actually some good things in this village.

The girl stopped in front of me and looked at me in curiosity. „What's up?", I asked her and examined her for a while. And man, she's so damn hot! „You're from SOLDIER, right?" Her voice was not as soft as Aeriths...more confident, you know, but still...pretty. „Yeah, I am. SOLDIER 1st class, Zack Fair, at your service!" That was my standard line, when I met some nice girls.

„Nice to meet you. I'm Tifa Lockhart." Woah, what? THAT'S Tifa? The Tifa Cloud was in love with? „You're here to do something on the reactor, right?"

„Yeah!"

„Hey, say...Do you know any blonde SOLDIER?" I raised an eyebrow and thought for a while. She must mean Cloud...He's the only blonde man I know. „Well..." _"__I don't want anyone to know that I just became an infantryman!"_ Cloud words replayed in my head again and I thought quickly what to answer...„I just know a guy named Cloud Strife."

„Really? Is he a SOLDIER too?"

„Uhm...sorry, but I can't tell you what rank he is.", I replied, hoping she would by it...„Oh really? You told me your rank too." Shoot! „Yeah. 'cause I'm a 1st class one. But we're still not allowed to tell everyone the rank of our comrades, you know. I mean..."

„Okay, okay." Tifa rolled her eyes, she obviously didn't believe me, but decided to just shrug it off. „Say...", I began and gained her attention again. „I'm searching for his mother. Can you tell me where she lives?"

„Oh, she lives over there." She pointed to a house near the north exit. „Thanks.", I said and grinned at her and could see her face flushed a bit. „Don't mention it."

„See ya later." I went to the house and knocked on the door. Moments later a blonde woman opened the door and looked at me in slight shock. „Hey, um, are you Ms. Strife?", I asked her, while she nodded. „Yes. Did something happen to Cloud?"

„Oh, no! That's not the reason I'm here." Clouds mother sighed deeply in relieve and invited me in. „I'm here to tell you, that he's alright. He wanted me to say hi to you.", I said as she closed the door behind me. „He's really alright? Is he a SOLDIER now?"

„No...he's still and infantryman...The director said he's still not ready to be a real SOLDIER." She sighed and also looked sad. „What a pity...He always told everyone he'll join SOLDIER and become the best, just like Sephiroth."

„Yeah...But rules are rules. Anyway, there's something what might interest you." She looked at me curiously. „He found a girlfriend in Midgar."

„Really? That's great! I always told him to finally find a girlfriend." Her eyes shone brightly with happiness, while I smiled back at her. „Yeah. He's going on a date with her today. Well, I think I should go now. It's already late and I have a mission to complete."

„Oh, of course! Give Cloud my regards."

„Sure! Bye." I went out and saw Tifa's not here anymore, so I decided to go to the Inn and sleep.

On the next day we gathered at the north "gates" of Nibelheim to go to the reactor. „I wonder who's going to lead us there...", I said to the others, who just shrugged and then Tifa came to us. „Shall we?"

„Tifa, you're leading us?"

„Yap! I know Nibelheim like no other! Let's go."

„But I can't let you go with us."

„Don't worry, I can take care of myself.", she said and went ahead, followed by us. During the walk we were attacked by some monsters. I thought to protect Tifa, but she didn't need my help, she kicked every monster's ass, while I looked at her in awe. „Wow, Tifa!"

„Cool, huh? I trained for years!"

„That's amazing." She giggled. „Thanks."

I completed my mission two days later and became good friends with Tifa. „Well, have to go.", I said to Tifa, as everyone prepared everything for our return to Midgar. „That's too bad.", said Tifa with a sad expression on her face. „I know. But what can I do? Shin-Ra needs me."

„Of course...Did you ever think about to quit?"

„No. But I admit, to be in SOLDIER isn't the best job on the world, but what else should I do?" We thought for a while. „A little bit of everything!", joked Tifa and laughed, but it's actually a good idea. „Yeah. A mercenary!"

„I didn't mean this!"

„But it's a good idea!"

„It's just as dangerous as to be a SOLDIER!"

„Nah, it's just a piece of cake!", I laughed, but it died down as I saw Tifa's glaring at me. I cleared my throat and scratched the back of my head. „I mean..."

„I know what you mean. Hey, Zack...?", began Tifa, but stopped. „Hm?"

„Will I see you again?" I thought for a while. „Could be difficult...We barely get missions in Nibelheim." She looked to the ground to hide her sad expression from me. „Oh..."

„Hey, how 'bout to come with me to Midgar?"

„Heh? To Midgar?"

„Yeah. This way we see each other more, and you get out of this hicksville. I mean, little, nice village.", I joked and we laughed together. „Guess you're right."

„Of course I am. And you can meet my ex-girlfriend, I bet you'll be the best friends!" Tifa went silent and looked around the village again. Then she turned to me with glittery eyes. „I'd love to go with you! Wait a sec, I go get my things!" She quickly ran to her house and disappeared in it, while I helped the others a bit.

A few minutes later Tifa came back with a little suitcase in her hand. „Ready!"

„We too. Let's go to Midgar!"

**Clouds POV**

Zack came back a few days later, but what surprised me the most was the fact that he wasn't alone! No, he brought TIFA along! I just hoped Zack didn't tell her my rank! Tifa's now living with Zack, 'cause she didn't know where to go. And I have an own apartment as well.

Zack told me he has some plans for the future. He said he wants to be a mercenary and asked me if I wanna join him. I didn't really know what to answer, but I know I'll never be a SOLDIER so I joined him and we left Shin-Ra and became mercenaries. I know it's not a great job either, but I spend more time with Zack and became just as strong as him.

And now, five years later, I tried something different and became a delivery boy. I bought a really cool motorbike from the money I saved. Tifa and Aerith became the best friends, just like Zack and me. Tifa opened her own bar in sector seven. And Aerith had her own flower shop and it's really popular, and not because it's the only flower shop in Midgar...

And Zack's still a mercenary and he and Tifa are a couple for four years now. But now back to me. Aerith and I are still a happy couple and live happily ever after. I also proposed to her already and our wedding is in a few weeks, that means we have a lot of stress.

But it's worth it. Aerith even made plans about "our own family". I'm not sure if I'm ready for this now, but she said we don't have to hurry. She said when I'm ready, she is too. I still can't believe how great my life was right now. From the modest, little, wannabe SOLDIER to an ex-mercenary and delivery boy with a beautiful going to be wife. Yeah, life can't be any better.

**End**

**A.N. **Ouf I finally finished Love is War*-* Sorry for the lame end but it's all that came in my mind^^''' I really hope you guys liked my little (and first completed, multi chapter) story. :3 At last I hope that you guys will read my other stories as well and tell me what you think of them^^ And thanks to Animefan111 for your help and your great ideas^^ Thank you very much! And also thanks to my readers, hihi^^

PLEASE REVIEW! ;3


End file.
